Hetalia HDI
by lawlietlivesforever
Summary: What happens when the characters of Hetalia find out the ranking of their countries? Oneshot. Came up with it in geography class. Enjoy


**Hey! If anyone here liked reading my Interviewing Lawliet fanfiction, then I'm sorry, but fanfiction deleted it. I know, it sucks, but anyways, here's a new Hetalia oneshot, I thought up of the idea in Geography! I used the 2011 HDI rankings. (HDI stands for Human Development Index, and the rankings are based on everything from how many doctors there are per 100 000 people to how good their economy is and how much percent of the population is literate of in poverty. Because of this, it pretty much ranks the countries in order of how much of a good place to live it is. And I didn't need to google anything but the latest rankings, so I DO PAY ATTENTION IN GEOGRAPHY OCCASIONALLY!)**

They were crowded around the computer. On the screen was the HDI 2011 rankings. Pretty much a list of how good each country was. Some were pleasantly surprised, others were outraged.

"TWENTY EIGHTH!" Yelled England angrily "WHAT THE HELL? How am I twenty-eighth? This MUST be rigged! I demand the data be RE-COLLECTED!"

"Ha ha! Who's better now, England?" Responded France cockily, sipping his glass of wine, happy to have finally beat England in something. England was not happy with this.

" Shut up you wine-drinking pervert. The only reason you're ranked higher than me is because these results were obviously rigged.

"No! You're just jealous, my dear friend. You simply can't accept that I'm eight places higher than you! Who is more superior now? Moi!" France replied conceitedly.

"Quiet you arrogant creep. And stop standing so closely to me! I don't like you in my personal space!" England yelled at France. They once again began fighting, nobody else bothered to look. They were all so used to them fighting over random things. They were much more interested in seeing where they had been ranked right now.

" FOURTH? DUDE! That's awesome! England! Look! I'm the fourth best place to live in the WORLD! That's like almost the best! I'm gonna like die with pride! That's so cool! It's like TOTAL hero to come out in the top five! Aren't you proud of me , England?" America said in his usual loud voice.

"Well done. Now leave me alone!" He responded, not even pausing from his fight with France. Canada shyly managed to squeeze himself into the crowd so that he could get a look at where he ranked. He stared at the screen in surprise for a while before he backed away, smiling happily.

"Wow… I… I… can't believe it! I'm sixth! That's… that's… so cool. Maybe people will finally start to notice me. Hey… guys… I'm eighth! Aren't you happy for me?" Canada said, his voice barely a whisper. As usual, nobody noticed him. He looked extremely hurt as he went to go hide in a corner.

"Oh, I'm SUPER happy for you, bro! I mean, you're TOTALLY on the way to the top! You could never beat me of course, but you'd like be my sidekick. Every good hero needs a sidekick!" America then went on to imagine a series of scenarios where he defeats evil villain with his hero powers and his sidekick, Canada.

"Uh… I don't…" Canada began, before stopping. America could sometimes be kinda scary if he wanted to. He was best to just stay quiet and hope that the other countries would notice him.

"Only number 24! Well that's no good! Germany! Tell me what I can do! I want to be the BEST country in the world. Help me Germany! And then you can come to my place and we can eat pasta together!" Italy said after finding himself on the chart. Germany just sighed and looked at what place he'd been put in.

"Let's see… Ninth. Not bad. I must try to do better though." Germany simply commented. He was much more annoyed by the countries that had beaten him. America! That man was unbearably annoying before and now his ego would probably kill everyone. Dammit!

" I am number 12?" Japan said, looking at the screen. " Well, after all that happened last year, I think I'm lucky to have a place at all. I'm sure my people will be very happy with these results." Japan's reaction really wasn't that interesting, was it? Sorry about that. He looked over to Greece and saw that the man was sleeping, surrounded by his cats.

"Greece, you must wake up. You must see how you rank among the other countries." Japan said, gently shaking Greece's shoulder. Greece sighed and got up.

"Twenty-ninth. If I were a cat, I wouldn't have to worry about this right now." Greece said, and went back to sleep. Japan just looked questioningly at him, before turning his attention to what the other countries were doing. Right now, Russia did not look too pleased. An ominous purple aura was coming off him, a sure sign that violent revenge was approaching.

"Sixty-sixth? Vell, I guess that means there are sixty-five left to kill." He said, smiling. Everyone looked at him for a second, completely terrified. Death was approaching, and they'd better run as soon as this meeting was over.

"What? One hundred and first? Why am I ranked so low? This is not acceptable! I must improve dramatically!" China said.


End file.
